


Turtle Doves

by Mando_Fury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, References to Home Alone Movies, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mando_Fury/pseuds/Mando_Fury
Summary: "Here Castiel take these two Turtle Doves" she gestures with the Doves in her hands."Two?" Castiel asks confused.Rose nods before continuing on "Here's what you do dear, you keep one and you give the other to a very special someone.. like your friend." She smiles "You see the Turtle Doves are a sign of friendship and love. And if you both each have your Turtle Doves you'll always be friends forever."
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Turtle Doves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There,
> 
> This is my second work that I've posted to this lovely site and it's unedited like my first work. So please be gentle lol but constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> If anyone has seen Home Alone 2 I'm absolutely in love with the concept of "Turtle Doves" and I wanted to do my take on it but with Supernatural. Hopefully it didn't turn out to bad lol.
> 
> Anyway though, I hope you all enjoy the story and stay safe out there!

Cas made his way along the deserted side walk having a purpose to his strides. Pulling his trench coat closer to his body keeping the cool winter air from attacking his skin Cas sighed, annoyed that he waited till Christmas Eve of all days to buy Dean a gift. 

"I sure hope I find at least one store that's still open.." Cas mutters under his breath continuing on his journey all ready having pasted a dozen "Sorry We're Closed" signs. Dredging on seeing more Cas huffed causing a small cloud puff to form in front of him then disappear as he walked through it as he turned to take the next corner. 

Cas's eyes lit up once he rounded the corner, seeing a little family owned store with big bright red letters reading "Granny's House" written on the sign above the door. Cas smiled wide "Finally!" He says aloud before making his way over to the front of the store and reaching forward to pull the handle and walking through. 

He was met with the sweet smell of pumpkin spice and the warmth of the store that engulfed him which made him smile even wider. Cas looked around in awe and in wonder at all the different kinds of colors, ornaments, nic-nacs, toys, candles and decorations set up around the store. From all that though the only thing that really caught his eye was the beautiful blue Christmas tree set up right in the middle of the store with different kinds of white ornaments that decorated the tree and the bright white star that sat on top. What caught his attention from all the beauty of the tree though was two white birds that looked out of place from the rest of the round ornaments. Cas tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, curious on why they were there. 

Cas was so in tuned with the two birds that he didn't even notice another person had joined him. 

"Can I help you find something dear?" A soft voice asked. 

Cas jumped a little, surprised at the newcomers voice before turning to the right where the source of the voice came from at a open door and was meet with a elderly women with big square glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, with short white curly hair, who held a brown wooden cane in her right hand to keep her steady and wore a green Christmas shirt with Santa's face on the front and had red sweat pants on with reindeer slippers. 

She chuckled softly before making her way to him and smiled "I didn't mean to scare you deary" she apologized 

Cas blushed, "It's alright" he replied shyly looking away. 

She just smiled again before extending out her wrinkled almost fragile looking hand and introduced herself. "My names Rose" 

Cas turned back to look at her and smiled before reaching out his own hand to take hers gently and shake it. "It's nice to meet you Rose, my name is Castiel" 

"It's nice to meet you too, Castiel" Rose replied smiling before taking her hand back and looking at him again with kindness in her eyes. 

"Since I know it's Christmas Eve, you must be doing last minute shopping huh dear?" Rose asked curious 

Cas blushed again before answering "Yes, I wasn't able to get a gift in time before Christmas Eve for a close friend of mine." 

Rose pointed at Cas enthusiastically and giving him a smirk "Your in luck dear that I keep my store open for these kind of things! And to double your luck I was just about to close up the store before you walked in!" She exclaimed brightly before putting her hand under her chin and looking at the ground seeming to be deep in thought before she looked up again as if a light bulb went off in her head and turned to look at Cas again. "I have just the thing for you dear." She says before turning to her tree and taking off the two birds Cas was just looking at no more then a few moments ago. "Here Castiel take these two Turtle Doves" she gestures with the Doves in her hands. 

"Two?" Castiel asks confused. 

Rose nods before continuing on "Here's what you do dear, you keep one and you give the other to a very special someone.. like your friend." She smiles "You see the Turtle Doves are a sign of friendship and love. And if you both each have your Turtle Doves you'll always be friends forever." She finished proudly and started to hand the Doves to Cas. 

Cas smiled brightly at her before taking the Doves gently into his hands when Rose handed them to him. "I never knew that about Turtle Doves" he says in awe looking fondly at the Doves. 

"You can have those free of charge dear" Rose says before putting her hand up to shush Castiel from protesting. "Its something I want to do for you Castiel since you've been very kind and such a sweetheart to me." She smiles softly 

"Thank you Rose" Castiel replies hugging Rose to show his thanks. 

"No problem dear" 

[BC]Skip to the Bunker 

"Heya Cas! What took you so long man?" Dean asks curious once he finally sees Castiel enter into the study. 

"Sorry Dean, I had to finish taking care of a few things" he apologizes before walking over where Dean is sitting at the table looking at his laptop. 

"It's okay Cas I'm just glad you finally made it" Dean smiles before getting up to retrieve his gift he got for Cas in his jacket pocket. "I got you a little something" Dean says happily handing Cas a black leather bracelet that resembles his own brown leather one and a necklace with black angel wings on it. Cas smiles wide and takes them both from Dean's hand and slips his bracelet on around his wrist and pulls his necklace over his head on happy with the way they look. 

"I love them Dean" Cas smiles bright at Dean. "I have a little something for you as well" he says reaching into the pocket of his trench coat to take out the two Turtle Doves and take's Dean hand in his to open it to place one of the doves inside his awaiting palm. Dean looks down at the dove before looking back up at Cas. 

"Cas, what's this?" Dean asks curious motioning with his hand that holds the dove towards him. 

"That there is a Turtle Dove, I have one" Cas says holding up his own Turtle Dove to show to Dean. "And you have one" he motions to Dean's hand. "As long as we each have one we'll be friends forever." Cas finishes smiling bright. Dean looks down at his Turtle Dove one last time before putting his other hand around it protectively and looks up at Cas which is the only warning he gets before Dean is pulling him into a hug. "Thank you Cas this means a lot to me" he says holding Cas a little tighter. 

"Your Welcome" Cas replies before hugging Dean back and smiling. 

"Marry Christmas Dean" 

"Marry Christmas Cas"


End file.
